Peeta Pan
by FightforFiction
Summary: He came to her with the sweetest smile, and she looked at him in disbelief as she realised that he was Peeta Pan. The boy with the flute, who would dance from roof top to roof top, and Katniss couldn't help but love him. One-Shot, Fantasy AU, based off of the movie Peeta Pan, inspired by Ruth B's 'Lost Boy'. Characters OOC, early 1900's


**Panem, 1903**

It started one day with a cough; the cold cloud swiveled with white as her breath made contact with the winter air. She played out side with her younger sister and her neighbors, while her beautiful voice sung through the air the noise left her chest, which stopped her singing; her sister sent her a worrying glance. This one was worse than the others, it sounded like it came deep with in her chest.

Another week passed and the coughing became more regular, she would cover her mouth with a white handkerchief, and try to muffle the sound. It wasn't long until her uncle made her stay up in her bedroom. People would talk about how he kept her up there, they wondered if she was pregnant with a bastard child: she was seventeen, old enough to go on _special rendezvous_ with boys. But all she would do is read books of a blue-eyed boy that would dance from rooftop to rooftop, with the tune of a pan flute trailing behind him. The children of the town would call him Peeta Pan.

Soon enough Katniss couldn't sing anymore, her lungs would restrict her voice and she could only do a silent hum. Her uncle Haymitch would bring the finest doctors from the city to check up on her, they would always give her a piteous looks and say the same thing: "Give her some honey and milk, to soothe her throat." Medicine was scarce in their town, even though Haymitch was very wealthy; it was hard to obtain the correct treatment.

The days of playing outside quickly faded away, and were replaced with days of sitting out on the balcony of her room or on the front veranda, silently humming, and reading. Her neighbor Gale would visit regularly with a turkey hanging off of his shoulder, when he passed through the gate he would send her a sorry smile. She never wanted anybody's pity, but it seemed she was met with it at every turn.

Prim had to move out of their shared room when Katniss was diagnosed with a chest infection, it was highly contagious, and Prim had to sit in a room with burning remedies to avoid the disease. So now Katniss's nights were lonesome, she would sit out on her balcony and watch the moon travel across the sky, sleep was evasive because of the coughing.

One day Katniss slept in, her chest hurt that bit more, and she felt very sickly. She dressed herself, and picked up a book that Prim bought her from town. Katniss opened the doors to her balcony, and found a blonde boy lazily sitting on the balcony railing, a cap adorned his head, and he only wore dark pants and a white shirt. When he spotted her, his blue eyes widened and he sat up straight.

Katniss stood in shock, the book clutched to her chest, she had never seen some one so beautiful before, his strong jaw and his boyish grin. He would be twenty at the most. The boy glided down from the railing and stood before her, his gait tall and his shoulders strong, he was a head taller than her.

Katniss let out a small cough and spluttered, "Who are you?"

The boy let out a small chuckle, one that made Katniss's knees weak. He stuck out is hand and replied, "I am Peeta. I'm surprised you didn't know who I was, Miss. I've seen you reading the books about me."

Katniss looked down at the book in her hands and she looked back up to the boy, she quietly whispered in realization, "Peeta Pan."

"At your service," Peeta bowed and took off his hat, revealing a head full with golden curls. Katniss had to contain a chuckle at the absurdness of the whole situation. The chuckle soon turned into a cough and then a coughing fit. Peeta rubbed her back soothingly and lead her back inside.

"But you're only a story book character, I must be going crazy!" Katniss mused, her voice gravelly from the mucus build up in her chest.

"Oh no! I am as real as you! See?" Peeta took Katniss's right hand and placed it on his chest over his heart; she could feel the steady beat of his heart against her hand. She gazed up and into his blue eyes, and he returned her stare with such wonder.

"Why are you here?" Katniss asked quietly, her eyes never leaving his, her hand still resting on his chest, still being grasped in his strong hands.

Peeta smiled, easier this time, his eyes softening, he swept a stray hair behind her ear and he said, "I saw you were lonely, I thought you could use some company."

Katniss steps back from the boy, and looks down, she places the book on her nightstand, and lets out a small cough. She drags her gaze back up to the boy, and she asks, "Aren't you cold, Mr. Pan?"

He shakes his head, and replies, "I'm fine, and you call me Peeta. And what shall I call you miss?"

Katniss smiles, for the first time in a while, and in a vibrant tone she replies, "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Well it is my pleasure to have your company, Miss Everdeen." Peeta overdramatically bows, his golden curls bouncing at the movement. Katniss lets out a wheezy giggle, and she looked down with a blush on her cheeks.

Peeta stands upright and puts his cap on excitedly, he looks around the dull room, and his smile fades somewhat. Katniss watches his expression, which turns rather solemn; he looks back down at her and says, "Where is all the colour? Why is there no spirit?"

Katniss shrugs and rings her hands together, her eyes wandering around the grey space. She sits on her bed, and replies drolly, "I don't know, I don't care for spirit. Mine went away weeks ago."

Peeta looks down at her dumbfounded, his blue eyes wide, and his jaw slightly limp. He quickly composes himself, and clicks his tongue, "Well miss Katniss, we must fix this, how can you be alive with no spirit?"

Katniss stares up at him, and shrugs, a smile tugging at her lips. Katniss watches in awe as Peeta soars around the room, picking things up and placing them, he fixes her bed, and sets the books strewn across her room back onto the shelf. When he is done he wipes his hands on his pants, and nods happily, a proud smile on his lips. Peeta scratches his chin with a pensive look, and then his face lights up, he turns to Katniss and he says, "I'll be back."

Peeta glides out the window and over the balcony, Katniss rushes forward worriedly, she leans over and searches for him frantically, "Peeta!" she calls huskily, her chest not allowing her to raise her voice much.

A second later, there is a flash, and Peeta is by her side, with a bunch of vibrant dandelions in his hands. She eyes the colorful plants, and raises an eyebrow, Peeta states; "We can keep these in here, to make the place more… lively."

"But they're weeds," Katniss says as Peeta makes his way to the bookshelf.

"You can always find beauty in the most unlikely of places," Peeta replies finally hovering before her bookshelf. Katniss then notices his feet aren't touching the ground, she gasps, and Peeta quickly turns around a concerned look on his features. "What's wrong, Miss?"

"Yo- you… you're… Flying!"

Peeta grins lopsidedly, and laughs, "Of course I am!" He places the flowers in an empty vase and he drifts towards her, and she watches in wonderment.

"How?" She barely gets out.

"How you may ask? Well I just think of something that makes me happy!" Peeta exclaims, his face lighting up in a brilliant smile.

"And what would that happy thing be?" Katniss questions curiously, a smile consuming her face.

Peeta lists on his fingers, "Those would be, painting, bread, my friends, my father. You can think of anything that would make you happy, Miss! What makes you happy?"

Katniss looks down at her hands somberly, and replies, "The things that make me happy are… my sister, hunting, my friend Gale, reading, music, singing, and thinking of my parents."

Peeta smiled, and pulled out a pan flute, he sat down on her rocking chair, and blew on the pipes. A harmonious tune played from the instrument, Peeta's eyes were closed and his body was relaxed as he played the small flute. Katniss sat on her bed and leant her head on her hand, as she listened to the sweet sound. Soon the notes slowed down, and Katniss opened her heavy eyes to find Peeta watching her. She sat up straight and smoothed out her shirt.

"Would you mind singing for me miss?" Peeta asked in a wistful tone.

Katniss looked down at her hands, she shook her head and replied in a quiet voice, "I can't sing because of my illness."

Peeta looked at her considerately, he let a smile creep onto his lips and he chimed, "Well I will fix that in no time!"

Katniss smiled at the zealous boy, and thanked him for his concern. He then went back to playing the harmonious flute, once again lulling Katniss into a daze.

When the tune slowly faded out, Katniss broke out of her stupor, Peeta smiled, and tucked the flute back in his pocket, he then gently said, "I do enjoy you're company, miss."

Katniss smiled timidly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, she replied reverently, "I like you're company too, Peeta. And you may call me Katniss."

"Katniss, would you mind if I saw you everyday?"

She nodded gently, and covered her mouth as a cough passed her lips. Peeta smiled, and she said, "Yes I would love that."

* * *

So everyday the blue-eyed boy would visit her, he would bring her small trinkets to lighten up her room, a flower here and a small object there. Most of the time he brought dandelions like the first time, she thought the bright yellow of the flower matched Peeta's unruly curls.

Everyday, they would sit out on her balcony, sometimes she would read to him, other times he would tell her stories of his friends. He explained them all in such detail: Peeta's best friend was named Finnick; he had his own sailing ship and would navigate around the island they lived on. Johanna was a girl who lived in a tree; she carried around a small hatchet and would whittle small objects out of wood. Thresh was a large boy, who lived in a cave, he wore the pelt of a bear and always had a large dog following him around.

Rue was a small girl, Peeta said she was a forest nymph, she would hop from tree to tree, with a rope necklace round her neck, he said that she always sung this beautiful four-note tune. Peeta played the tune on his pan flute and Katniss mimicked it by whistling. Annie, a girl who lived in the water, or a mermaid as Peeta called her; Katniss called blasphemy, but Peeta replied in a sing song voice, "Katniss it's Neverland, you can be anything you want."

As the days passed Katniss could feel the weight on her chest lighten, her constant coughing slowed, and she only had the briefest splutter here and there. It seemed Peeta's presence was helping her. But everyday the people in the house would give her solemn glances, their eyes were sorry and their expressions sad, they all seemed gloomy compared to her blue-eyed boy.

Peeta left every night at sunset, and when Katniss went down for dinner, she would tell her uncle Haymitch and her sister Prim, of what she and Peeta did that day. The first time Haymitch heard Peeta's name, he choked on his water and began coughing, Katniss became afraid that he may have caught her disease, but it quickly subsided. Every time since then Haymitch would go silent when Katniss would talk about Peeta Pan.

Prim thought he sounded lovely, she would sigh contentedly every time she heard about Peeta, her eyes would light up and she would listen to Katniss describe every detail of her time with Peeta. Katniss loved that Prim thought Peeta was wonderful. Every time Katniss asked Peeta to meet Prim, he would say, "Well Katniss, I came to see you."

But one day, when a small cough escaped the young girls lips, Peeta agreed to see her. The pair played all afternoon; they laughed as he told them stories of him fighting pirates, and danced along to Peeta's flute. Katniss watched happily, as her sister and the blue-eyed boy twirled around, their laughter filled the air.

That night when Prim went off to bed, and Peeta stood at the edge of the balcony, Katniss stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, Peeta gazed down at her with adoration, and gave her a loving smile. He ran his thumb over her cheek tenderly, and said quietly, "I love you Katniss Everdeen."

She closed her eyes, and let the feel of his warm hand comfort her. As Katniss went to answer, she opened her eyes, and found that he had disappeared and she whispered into the silent night, "I love you too, Peeta Pan."

* * *

Gale visited one crisp autumn morning; he passed through the gate and sent Katniss a forlorn smile, as he always did. Katniss just sat and waited on the balcony patiently for her blue-eyed boy, they had become closer, instead of talking constantly, they would sit in peaceful silence, every so often a small wheeze would pass her lips, but that didn't interrupt their peace.

A heavy knock on the door brought Katniss out of her daydream, she quickly stood up from her seat, hastily made her way to the door and opened it slowly, to find Gale Hawthorne. He had definitely changed since Katniss last saw him this close, a small bit of stubble scuffed his chin, and his shoulders seemed broader than before.

"Gale," Katniss wheezed, he sent her a worrying glance. She stepped aside, and waved him in, "Come in, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Catnip," Gale replied, his tone staid and his eyes pitiful. Gale raked a hand through his hair and looked around her room, his eyes scanning all the trinkets that Peeta had brought her. He turned back to her and stated, "Prim told me that Peeta Pan is visiting you."

Katniss nodded, and smiled, the thought of the blue-eyed boy made her stand up straighter and lift her chin up that little bit higher. "Yes, he is. He visits everyday, we enjoy each other's company very much."

Gale's expression turned apprehensive, his dark brows knitted together and his grey eyes watched her helplessly. Katniss quirked an eyebrow at him, and sat down on the edge of her bed, and began to braid her raven colored hair. Gale asked warily, "Will I meet this Peeta Pan fellow?"

Katniss shrugged, and moved her longing gaze to the window; she replied earnestly, "It depends on what Peeta wants."

Gale left soon after that, he pottered around silently, his movements' stiff and awkward. Katniss couldn't help but compare her neighbor to the boy that would glide around her room, and how swiftly he moved.

* * *

One day her uncle Haymitch had a doctor check up on Katniss, his expression was grave, and Haymitch mirrored it. After a few routine checks, the doctor took Haymitch aside and they talked in quiet hurried voices, but Katniss sat on the balcony and looked to the sky for any sign of the blue-eyed boy.

That night Katniss dreamed of Neverland, she dreamed of soaring over the clouds, and the island that was below. She dreamed of meeting all Peeta's friends, Finnick, who had sea green eyes; Johanna and her tree house, Thresh and his dog, Annie and her mermaid tail, Rue and her rope necklace. Every moment Peeta was there, holding her hand. The dream was so vivid that Katniss thought she was actually there.

When she woke up, she found Prim and Haymitch sleeping on the small love seat in her room, both had worried looks etched into their features. Katniss was confused on why they were there, but the memory of the dream brought a smile to her lips.

That day, Prim and Haymitch went into town, so Katniss decided to sit on the front porch to admire the front garden of Haymitch's house, the lush green and the bright coloured plants soothed her. Peeta walked through the front gate, and he picked a soft orange rose, when he reached her he bowed his head and handed the beautiful flower over. Katniss took it and inhaled it deeply.

Katniss shifted so she was sitting on Peeta's lap, and he had his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed to her neck. They sat in soothing silence; the sound of their breathing and Katniss's coughs filled the silent air. As her eyes drifted shut, Katniss caressed Peeta's smooth cheek and murmured, "Stay with me."

As her body relaxed, and her eyes closed, she heard Peeta faintly reply, "Always."

That night Katniss woke up in her bed, no recollection of how she got there. When a brief memory of lips pressed to her forehead filled her mind, and she let herself drift back off into sleep, with a dream of her blue-eyed boy.

* * *

One day Prim was getting ready to go up and see Peeta, when Haymitch knocked on her bedroom door. When she let him in he invited her to take a seat, Haymitch turned to her and said, "Prim I don't want you to see Peeta Pan any more."

Prim looked at him incredulously, she asked, "Why would I do that Uncle Haymitch?"

He took her small hands in his large calloused ones, and he replied in a resigned tone, "Peeta…. Kat-… Peeta Pan is an angel that takes sick children to Neverland. He eases the pain of them dying."

Prim looked at her uncle in shock, tears pooling in her eyes. A sob escaped her mouth, and Haymitch pulled the young girl into his arms and he let a few tears escape. Prim asked through sobs, "How do you know this Haymitch? Did Gale say this? I know how he looks at Katniss."

"No baby girl," Haymitch soothed, he let his eyes close, and he confessed in a ragged voice, "This isn't the first time that Peeta Pan has visited me."

Prim pulled back from the embrace and looked up at her uncle quizzically, she quirked a blonde eyebrow and asked, "How?"

Haymitch pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose; he folded it back up and placed it in his breast pocket. He then replies to the little girl, "Before you were born, before Katniss was even born; I had a wife… her name was Maysilee, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met and we had a daughter, Johanna. When Johanna was fourteen, we went down to the forest one day because Maysilee loved the trees. We were there for a few hours and when it was time to leave, we couldn't find Johanna. So we searched and searched, until I found that she had climbed a tree, and she fell, and broke her back.

"We took Johanna back home, and she stayed on bed rest, I would bring her little wooden toys, for her room so she could look at them. Then one night, she began talking about a boy with a flute, and I found it odd. The next time she said his name was Peeta, and he flew in the window. Around a month later Johanna died, Maysilee died of depression six months later. She couldn't handle it."

Prim looked up at her weeping Uncle and pulled him into a hug, she never knew that she ever had a cousin, or that Haymitch ever married. She thought he wanted to be alone, and now she knows that he had someone, but they were taken away from him.

Prim sniffed, and asked, "When was this?"

"A few months before your sister was born." Haymitch answered his voice thick with emotion, he wiped his eyes and pressed a kiss to the young girls forehead, she hugged him tightly and he patted her back, "When Peeta Pan is around, he is trying to ease the pain of death. But has he ever thought of consoling the family?"

Prim shrugged into the hug, and said, "Perhaps he doesn't want Katniss to be alone when- if she dies."

Haymitch sighed and said softly, "Prim, Katniss is going to die, and we can't fix her."

Prim let a fresh set of tears fall from her eyes, and she let out a sob, she looked to her Uncle through teary eyes, and Prim whispered, "I won't play with Peeta anymore, I promise."

Haymitch gave her a weak smile and stood up from where he was sitting, and he left Prim alone in her room, she could hear Katniss's breathless laughter from the room upstairs, and the beautiful tune of Peeta's flute. All she could do was wait, and cherish the time she had with Katniss.

* * *

Katniss had never felt any better, but it seemed to her that Prim and Haymitch got gloomier everyday. Peeta was more affectionate towards Katniss, instead of him being foolish, he would lie in Katniss's bed with her head resting on his chest, and he would gently play his flute and they would drift in and out of consciousness. Katniss couldn't find anything better to do with her day, because it seemed that Prim nor Haymitch could be around her much, but she assumed that they wanted to give her time with Peeta.

Haymitch brought a doctor in, he was very nice and talked to her about her upcoming birthday; she was turning eighteen in three days. The doctor examined her breathing, her chest, her throat, he did everything, but in the end he did the exact same thing that all the doctors did: he pulled Haymitch aside, and they talked in grave voices. Katniss couldn't understand because she felt no pain, not a cough would pass her lips, and yet they acted as though she was dying.

On her eighteenth birthday Peeta glided through the window, a huge smile consuming his features. He placed a small round object in her hand, and explained that he found it while swimming with Annie.

"What is it?" Katniss asked curiously, as she held the object to her eye.

"It's a pearl Katniss, they come from the ocean." Peeta replied happily, while taking a seat next to her, she smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and thanked him profusely; it was the last gift he gave her.

* * *

One week after her birthday, Katniss was sitting on her front porch, she ran the smooth surface of the pearl over her lips, and remembered the feeling of Peeta's lips against hers. That day Gale came through the front gate, and behind him came his Family: his mother, brothers and little sister.

They all greeted Katniss with smiles, but their eyes were hollow, and lifeless. Gale sat next to Katniss on the bench, his body hard and warm. He looked down at her and said, "We all wanted to see you Katniss, we just wanted to say we love you."

Katniss gave her neighbor a smile, and a small wheeze escaped her lips, she coughed, "It's good to see you all, how has life been going?"

"Life is good Katniss," Hazelle replies, her eyes soft, "How are you going?"

"Oh, I am grand," She answered cheerily, "I feel the best I possibly could."

"That is wonderful, Catnip." Gale quietly said, as he took her hands in his.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and she could feel the dampness of his tears on her forehead. "I'm happy that you feel good. I love you."

Katniss looked up at her neighbor, and smiled softly, the whole Hawthorne family wept. When they left they all pressed a kiss to her hair and told her that they love her, to which she returned, "I love you too."

When they were walking out the gate, Gale leant down to her and he said, "I will miss you Catnip, sweet dreams."

She was left confused by his final words, where was she going? Katniss had no plan to leave her friends and family, but perhaps Gale would miss playing out side with her and Prim, maybe he was going away, Katniss always thought that Gale should join the army.

* * *

The night after the Hawthorne's visit, Haymitch and Prim insisted to sleep in Katniss's room, so they did, they slept on the floor by her bed. They wanting to be in her room confused Katniss, but she allowed it, they seemed rather down lately.

Katniss woke up that night, and found blue eyes staring down at her; Peeta's boyish grin appeared on his face when she saw him. Katniss sat up in her bed and whispered happily, "What are you doing here?"

Peeta took both her hands in his, and he asked excitedly, "Would you like to come to Neverland with me?"

Katniss cocked an eyebrow to his statement, and she questioned, "Now?"

Peeta exclaimed, "Yes now Katniss! It's the perfect time, all my friends want to see you, and all the lost boys would love to meet you."

A smile crept onto Katniss's face, and as she looked into Peeta's blue eyes, she knew that she couldn't decline. Katniss quietly replied, "I would love to join you in Neverland."

"Katniss please don't go." Prim's small voice broke their little bubble, her eyes moved to her sister, to find tears staining the young girl's cheeks. Prim stood up and she asked, "Can't you stay?"

Katniss looked back to Peeta, his expression was serene, it seemed his eyes glowed in the dim of the night. Peeta brought her hand to his lips and he said, "It is your decision Katniss."

She looked back to her younger sister, and found Haymitch was now watching her, tears catch in his stubble as they roll down his cheeks. He said in a thick voice, "We love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too," Katniss responded, in a wistful tone, she smiled, and continued, "I will always love you."

Prim let out a sob, and buried her face in her hands, Katniss turned back to Peeta and she nodded, he smiled at her, and she felt her body getting lighter and lighter.

The wheezing stopped, and the sickness was gone, Katniss was finally floating like Peeta. Prim let out another loud sob, and Peeta said, "Don't worry Prim, I'll see you again soon."

And just as Peeta and Katniss were about to leap off of the balcony, Haymitch said, "Take care of her."

Peeta turned back around, and he said, "I kept Johanna safe, now I'll keep Katniss safe."

And just like that they were gone, and as Katniss travelled through the stars, she felt herself let go completely, her body was lighter than ever and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Peeta Pan never came back for Prim, since the day Katniss died, the young girl would wait for the time the blue eyed boy would soar through her window.

As she grew older, and travelled the world, Prim heard stories of a blue-eyed boy, and a raven-haired girl that would dance from rooftop to rooftop, the sound of a flute and a melodic voice that trailed behind them. In some countries people would call them the 'star crossed lovers', other countries thought of them as fairies, nymphs that would bring fertility to those who needed it. But Prim knew what they were, she dreamt of her sister's gorgeous voice, and the sound of Peeta's pan-flute.

A few weeks after Prim had her third baby, she woke to the sound of a beautiful voice, Prim dashed to the room, and found a girl with long flowing black hair, swirling grey eyes, she had a garment of green leaves hanging off her shoulders, and a golden crown of dandelions. On her left hand was a beautiful pattern, which wrapped around her ring finger, and then entwined up her arm.

"Katniss." Prim breathed, in her sisters hands was her newborn baby, which was born too small and too early. Tears started streaming her face, and she let out a quiet sniffle.

Behind Katniss stood Peeta, his eyes just as blue, and his smile just as big as they were the last time. Prim said, "Please don't take her."

Katniss in a sweet voice replied, "Prim it's not our decision, it's the Lost Boys."

Peeta looked down at the baby, and he asked, "What is her name?"

"Belle." Prim answered.

Katniss smiled, and held the small infant closer, she closed her eyes, and she whispered, "I'll keep her safe, Primrose. Don't worry."

Prim nodded, she squeezed her eyes shut, and let her tears stream freely. It was years ago that Katniss left, and funnily enough, it happened in the exact same room as this one. Prim opened her eyes again to find them gone. She moved to the crib, and picked up the small bundle, and held it close.

Prim murmured in a thick voice, "I know you will Katniss."

* * *

 **So here is a little Disney/ Fantasy AU that I thought of, it might not be the first! I got inspiration for this fic from the gorgeous song,** _'Lost Boys' by_ **Ruth B, you should check it out.**

 **Growing up I knew Peter Pan as an angel, who took dying lonley children to Neverland, he would slowly ease their pain away and eventually they would escape to Neverland. Yeah I thought that this Fic would be a good idea, and I hope you liked it all!**

 **I love you all ~N**

 **(And to those who read Fidelity! Sorry! I came up with this and I couldn't stop writing it! The chapter will be up before next weekend!)**


End file.
